Oddly Perfect Plegian Pair
by OrcaWolf
Summary: Henry proposed to Tharja in quite the unorthodox way. What is life like with two extremely dangerous polar opposite Plegian dark mages together?


Happy Halloween! Sort of. I forgot to post this yesterday so yeah. New series. I can write both Tharja and Henry with so many other people but I liked this better. There will be Halloween specials for the other stuff I do like Not So Lonely Dwyer. Just waaaaay too late. I don't think I want to make that jump yet. This isn't anything special. Just a rewrite of their S support with a few things changed.

I'm almost done with Three Houses by the way.

That decision that would affect her for the rest of her life feels so long ago despite it only being 3 months ago. She didn't know if it was a good or regrettable decision. It's what her black heart told her though.

*3 months ago*

Tharja found the infamous silver haired mage in a disgustingly colorful flower patch. It was a long field just behind camp full of flowers. I think she heard Stahl mention something about it once. But then again she was drowning him out.

"Hey, Tharja! Look at these flowers I found! Aren't they pretty?" Henry greets staring at the flowers with a wide smile.

"Er, yes. Sure. I suppose they are" Tharja looks away from his eyes. She didn't want to hurt his feelings surprisingly enough. He and Ricken are some of her best friends. Only friends, in fact besides Stahl and Nowi. Either that or she was just humoring him.

"Aw, Tharja. You don't have to lie. I know you don't think their pretty at all" The teen says still with an unsettling smile. "Poor little flowers. After they went through all the trouble to bloom and everything!"

"Are you you actually talking to them? That's more than a little creepy"

"What's wrong with talking them? Isn't that right flowers?"

"If you don't cease at once, I'll cast a hex to turn all of these flowers into dry twigs" She threatens, visibly uncomfortable.

"Would you like that better? For these poor flowers to be twigs?"

"You make it as if I'm being rude to your ridiculous bouquet"

"I don't mean to! It's just that if you wanted them to be bundles of twigs. I'd be happy to oblige!"

"Wait what are you-"

"PRESTO! Bam! All those beautiful flowers are now lifeless sticks!" All the colorful flowers in the vast field turned into dry sticks. It looked like a whole forest burnt down.

"Wh-what? You were so pleased with those flowers but yet you just destroyed them all and turned them into sticks!"

"Nya ha! I don't care as long your happy! Your happiness is more important"

"Wh-where is this going?" She starts blushing.

"Don't make me hex you!"

"I just want you to be happy!"

"W-why?" As the black haired dark mage said that she hears the squawking of crows, who cloud the sky.

"Just in time guys! My bachelor party has come to witness the big moment"

"Big moment?" Suddenly the crows make a heart formation. Almost circling around them.

"Tharja, I'm head over heels for you! In fact, I'd rip my heels clean off if it would put a devious grin on your beautiful face! Heck, I'd destroy the whole army if that's what you wanted...do you want that?

"Ugh, of course I don't. Do you think I'm completely insane?"

"No, I was just using it as an example. So anyway, wanna get married?" As Henry says that, he bends down and picks up a bundle of sticks and hands it to her like a bouquet. "I love you with every ounce of my blood. I'd sacrifice every single one of my limbs for you"

"Egads, you do know how to sweep a girl off her feet, don't you?" Tharja blushes. "If you promise protect Robin, possibly. If me and Robin both fall into some mortal peril, I want you to save Robin first. Is that clear? You must be prepared to sacrifice me for Robin's sake. If you can bring yourself to promise me that then yes, I will marry you and-"

"If that's what you want then it's no problem what-so-EVER!"

"Good...I think" She ponders. "Being with me will be quite the commitment. Are sure you ready for that?"

"Of course!"

"Very well then, Henry. I accept your proposal"

"Yay! I love you with all my heart. I'd tear out my heart to prove it!"

"Don't do that" Soon they pulled each other into a tight embrace and passionately kissed. A feeling that both of them have never experienced. Once they separate, Henry spots something in the ground and picks it up. A black rose with a purple glow in the middle.

"Haven't seen this before" Henry says. "Must be a mutated remnant of my hex, nya ha ha!" He picks it up and hand it to her. "It's as beautiful as you"

Tharja blushes at the comment as she holds the flower.

"Anyway, I'd better go down to the smith and get the ring made! I didn't want to get it made before hand just in case you rejected me"

'You know, he may actually, truly be crazy... I mean, what kind of proposal was that? Still, it's not like I'm the most normal person around either. Who knows? Perhaps it's the perfect match...'

If this ever becomes to hot for Amino or Wattpad or (Wordpress) I'll probably move this to Ao3. I'll get the chapter of Not So Lonely Dwyer out soon.


End file.
